sex_gangstersfandomcom-20200213-history
Girls
This page is a list of all the known girls in the game. Each girl has attack and defense stats that contribute to the overall stats of the gang. Girls can be upgraded up to three additional levels to improve their attack/defense stats. When a girl achieves a new level, she takes off a piece of clothing. (If they are wearing shoes initially then they retain them when stripped.) Upgrading a girl may require you to buy items of clothing from the Girls' Store, fight to obtain jewelry and other miscellaneous items, or obtain a full set of collectibles (for quest-related girls). (Note : the name of a girl isn't neccesary the same of the image file of that girl. The information about file's names isn't on the wiki for now but will be on each girl's page (in Notes area) soon.) Storyline These are the girls that you "conquer" from the storyline quests. * Mary (London) * Pearl (Los Angeles) * Amy (New York) * Julia (Paris) * Cindy (Sydney) * Mayumi (Tokyo) * Olga (Moscow) * Bruna (Rio) * Monica (Berlin) * Sally (Toronto) * Leticia (Mexico) * Audrey (Las Vegas) * Nikki (Amsterdam) * Santa (Lapland; 2014 Christmas Special Quest) * Helga (Reykjavik) * Violet (San Francisco) * Queen of Irland (Dublin) Other Girls Each city has an associated event that costs gold to organise. You can access these events via the "Home" screen and clicking on the "+Add new" button above an empty girl silhouette in the gang carousel. Each event is attended by five girls who are categorised as being common (3 girls), rare (1 girl) or epic (1 girl). The rare and epic girls start with considerably higher stats. Having hosted an event, one of these girls will be randomly selected (weighted by rarity) to join your gang. Should the selected girl already be a member of your gang then her stats will be increased instead. (Please note that this means that you are not guaranteed to get all available girls for an event if you host it five times!) Note: Girls obtained from events are referred to by the in-game help as "cheerleaders." Occasionally there are limited time offers on the cost of holding events (e.g. 50% off for 2 hours) so you may wish to wait for those to conserve gold. Hosted events Drunk sex party (access from the beginning : London) "Organize a party" (price: 20 gold, reward: 40 mojo + 1 random girl) * Maid : (Common) * Emo : (Common) * Princess : (Common) * Commando : (Rare) * Muscle : (Epic) Porn casting (access since : Los Angeles) "Cast an actress" (price: 40 gold, reward: 80 mojo + 1 random girl) * Lilly : (Common) * Lawyer : (Common) * Boobs : (Common) * Squaw : (Rare) * Lara : (Epic) Orgy (access since : New York) "Organize an orgy" (price: 60 gold, reward: 120 mojo + 1 random girl) * Sado : (Common) * Doc : (Common) * Harlot : (Common) * Fatty : (Rare) * Ghetto : (Epic) Strip Poker (access since : Paris) "Play" (price: 80 gold, reward: 160 mojo + 1 random girl) * Secretary : (Common) * Mech : (Common) * Pizza : (Common) * Viola : (Rare) * Clown : (Epic) Nudist Beach (access since : Sydney) "Go to the beach" (price: 110 gold, reward: 220 mojo + 1 random girl) * Surf : (Common) * Marilyn : (Common) * Kenga : (Common) * Stewardess : (Rare) * Baywatch : (Epic) Gangbang (access since : Tokyo) "Gangbang!" (price: 130 gold, reward: 260 mojo + 1 random girl) * Otaku chick : (Common) * Bluehair : (Common) * Japanese Barbie : (Common) * Karateka : (Rare) * Samurai : (Epic) Drunken brawl (access since : Moscow) "Fight!" (price: 130 gold, reward: 260 mojo + 1 random girl) * Folk chick : (Common) * Dance machine : (Common) * Kupala : (Common) * Spetsnaz : (Rare) * Balalaika : (Epic) Cocksucking party (access since : Rio) "Organize a party" (price: 130 gold, reward: 260 mojo + 1 random girl) * Farmer Girl : (Common) * Noblewoman : (Common) * Liberator : (Common) * Conquistador : (Rare) * Aborigine : (Epic) Cum Feast (access since : Berlin) "Organize a feast" (price: 130 gold, reward: 260 mojo + 1 random girl) * Alps : (Common) * Countrywoman : (Common) * Worker : (Common) * Bobsledder : (Rare) * Secret Cop : (Epic) Casual Sex (access since : Toronto) "Organize a party" (price: 130 gold, reward: 260 mojo + 1 random girl) * Hockey Player : (Common) * Tramp : (Common) * Immigrant : (Common) * Eskimo : (Rare) * Mountie : (Epic) Hardcore Fuck (access since : Mexico) "Organize a party" (price: 130 gold, reward: 260 mojo + 1 random girl) * Charro : (Common) * Gringo : (Common) * Expensive prostitute : (Common) * Matador : (Rare) * Aztec queen : (Epic) Humiliation (access since : Las Vegas) "Arrange" (price: 130 gold, reward: 260 mojo + 1 random girl) * Poker player : (Common) * Croupier : (Common) * Doorwoman : (Common) * Trumpeter : (Rare) * Parodist : (Epic) Sex on the street (access since : Amsterdam) "Fuck" (price: 130 gold, reward: 260 mojo + 1 random girl) * Chimney sweep : (Common) * Dutch girl: (Common) * Fan : (Common) * Avant-gardist : (Rare) * Rasta : (Epic) New year's eve party (access since : Lapland) "Organize a party" (price: 89 gold, reward: 180 snow/mojo + 1 random girl) * Lumi : (Common) * Milla : (Common) * Nelli : (Common) * Alisa : (Rare) * Sofia : (Epic) * Sanni : (Epic, super prize - collect all the other girls to unlock this one for free) Dwarf party (access since: Lapland) "Organize a party" (price: 69 gold, reward: 140 snow/mojo + 1 random girl) * Dwarf Trumpeter: (Common) * Dwarf Miner: (Common) * Dwarf Cook: (Common) * Kind Dwarf: (Rare) * Evil Dwarf: (Epic) * Queen of Dwarves: (Epic, super prize - collect all the other girls to unlock this one for free) Masquerade (access since: Lapland) "Organize a party" (price: 89 gold, reward: 180 mojo + 1 random girl) * Rabbit: (Common) * Cat: (Common) * Squirrel: (Common) * Zebra: (Rare) * Tiger: (Epic) * Cow: (Epic, super prize - collect all the other girls to unlock this one for free) Cheating wives (access since : Reykjavik) "Fuck" (price: 89 gold, reward: 180 mojo + 1 random girl) * Blacksmith: (Common) * Sheep Farmer (Common) * Fisherwoman (Common) * Lady of the Mountain: (Rare) * Pagan (Epic) * Torarna (Epic, super prize - collect all the other girls to unlock this one for free) Weekend in Siberia (access since : Reykjavik) "Join" (price: 89 gold, reward: 180 mojo + 1 random girl) * Boyar (Common) * Alcoholic (Common) * Convict: (Common) * Ataman: (Rare) * Logger (Epic) * Oligarch's daughter (Epic, super prize - collect all the other girls to unlock this one for free) Hen party (access since : San Francisco) "Visit a party" (price: 89 gold, reward: 180 broken hearts + 1 random girl) * Kayla (Common) * Nora (Common) * Lilian (Common) * Taylor (Rare) * Charlie (Epic) * Skyler (Epic, super prize - collect all the other girls to unlock this one for free) Fashion Week (access since : San Francisco) "Visit a party" (price: 89 gold, reward: 180 broken hearts + 1 random girl) * Camille (Common) * Alicia (Common) * Lucy (Common) * Louise (Rare) * Jeanne (Epic) * Jade (Epic, super prize - collect all the other girls to unlock this one for free) Music band (access since : San Francisco) "Visit a party" (price: 89 gold, reward: 180 broken hearts + 1 random girl) * Bagpiper (Common) * Drummer (Common) * Keyboardist (Common) * Saxophonist (Rare) * Guitar (Epic) * Singer (Epic, super prize - collect all the other girls to unlock this one for free) St. Patrick's Day (access since: Dublin) "Visit a party" (price: 89 gold, reward: 180 clover + 1 random girl) * Football Player (Common) * Metallurgist (Common) * Dancer (Common) * Programmer (Rare) * Republican (Epic) * Irish Princesses (Epic, super prize - collect all the other girls to unlock this one for free) Special Deal Some girls can only be obtained by buying gold/bucks with real money. Depending on how much real money you spend you can receive 1-3 girls. The girls available change regularly to encourage repeat purchases. Previous girl sets include: Banker deal 1 # Marussia # China girl # Hit girl Banker deal 2 # Groupie # Harem star # Supergirl Banker deal 3 # Teacher # Cossack # Miss World Banker deal 4 # Astronaut # Movie Star # Atomic Lady Banker deal 5 # Bride # Witch girl # Santa niece Banker deal 6 # Mafia chick # Brunette # Dark nun Banker deal 7 # One-eyed # Navigator # Can-can dancer Banker deal 8 # Ball player # Compere # Diya Banker deal 9 # Alexa # Ashley # Claire Banker deal 10 # Juggler # Martina # Little Red Riding Hood Banker deal 11 # Avenger # Luna # Superhero Halloween Special # Succubus # Necromancer # Demon International Day for Tolerance Special # Beggar # Radical # Glutton North Pole - Run! (Christmas/winter special) # Penguin # Snowman # Polar bear Nuclear Winter # Deactivator # Infantry # Guerilla Winter Sports # Biathlete # Snowboarder # Ice Skaters Contest There is a weekly competition in which players compete with each other to collect as much mojo as they can. If you are within the top 3000 (essentially only possible by spending money) then you will win a prize; the top prize being a set of three unique girls. 2013 2014 Contest 56 (52nd week of 2014): 2015 Contest 57 (1st week of 2015): *